Beso teorico
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Draco es un experto en el arte de la seducción, el eterno soltero. Pero Luna tiene un plan para hacerlo cambiar. Reto de The Ruins: Estáis todos locos.


**Esta historia participa en el Reto: Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio!**

—

Otro día más en el Gran Comedor. Sola. Una multitud a su alrededor y es como si estuviera totalmente sola en el universo. Todos a su alrededor la ignoran, pero a ella no le importa los demás. Solo le importa una cosa. Única y exclusivamente. Y esa cosa no es otra que Draco Malfoy.

Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él, que ya no tenía recuerdos en los que no estuviera presente en sus pensamientos. Pero había un problema. Draco era el ligón de Hogwarts. El chico malo que conseguía cuanta chica quisiera solo con chasquear los dedos. Y ella era Luna Lovegood… A quien quería engañar. Ella era Lunática Lovegood. Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con ella y mucho menos Draco.

Daría cualquier cosa por estar con él. Había intentado mil y una estrategias para que se fijara en ella y aun así él no mostraba ninguna muestra de haberle hecho el más mínimo caso.

Se sentía hundida, no era para menos. El hombre al que amaba se pasaba el día paseándose altanero por todo el castillo y las noches de cama en cama. Prácticamente conocía a la perfección todos los dormitorios femeninos del colegio a excepción del de Gryffindor.

Draco podría camelarse a quien quisiera, pero la última vez que intento coquetear con una Gryffindor; Hermione y Ginny a la vez nada menos; acabo colgado de la torre de astronomía ocho horas. No convenía meterse con Ronald Weasley y Draco había estado ligando con su novia y su hermana. Habría sido más prudente y menos peligroso hacer enfadar a un Colacuerno.

Luna recordaba bien esa noche y no porque le afectara directamente sino porque fue ella quien ayudo a Draco a bajar de la torre. Fue la única vez que le oyó decir gracias. Bien es cierto que antes la había amenazado de muerte si se atrevía a decir lo que había pasado y solo lo dijo en un murmullo inaudible, pero lo importante es que lo había dicho.

Eso dio a Luna la confianza suficiente para trazar su plan. Un plan que llevaba preparando más de diez meses. En él habían colaborado Neville, Ginny y Hermione de una u otra manera. Si bien a partir de esa mañana tendría que actuar por su cuenta si quería que diera resultado.

Se levantó, con su agilidad habitual, de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. Se agazapó tras una estatua y espero a que Draco saliera para seguirlo. No tardo más de quince minutos en salir, como era costumbre, salió con dos escoltas. La primera sus matones a sueldo, también llamados mejores amigos, la segunda era una riada de alumnas que iban regando el suelo con sus babas mientras caminaban como unas inferís detrás de Draco. Luna no era celosa por naturaleza, pero en ese momento tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no pulverizar a todas aquellas niñatas con un golpe seco de varita.

Draco bajo a las mazmorras, unos metros por detrás oculta en las sombras estaba Luna. Se estaba adentrando en una zona del castillo que ni ella misma conocía, ni siquiera de sus salidas noctambulas. Giraron en una esquina, Luna les dejó un poco de espacio para no acercarse demasiado y giro tras ellos.

Lo que vio la asustó y la sorprendió a partes iguales. Ante ella Draco se elevaba imponente en medio de la penumbra mortecina. Estaban completamente solos. Luna se habría preguntado donde estaban el resto de chicas y los dos gorilas pero su mente se colapso cuando los ojos acerados de Draco la atravesaron con una mezcla de emociones. Curiosidad, sospecha y algo de furia, aunque parecía divertido por la situación.

- ¿Qué hace la amiga de Potter siguiéndome? – preguntó Draco rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había impuesto. - ¿Intentando espiarme? ¿Tal vez el Elegido siente la daga de Damocles sobre su cabeza?

- Melodramatico. – soltó Luna con cierto toque de impertinencia que no paso desapercibido a Draco que no pudo menos que sonreir ante tal afrenta. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Esto era un cambio algo curioso. – Si te estoy siguiendo es por voluntad propia.

- ¿Enamorada de mi, Lunática? - inquirió de forma hiriente Draco. Luna pese a que había dado en el clavo mantuvo la compostura y contraataco.

- No, tu ego es demasiado celoso como para plantearme amarte. – dijo Luna de forma cortante.

- El cuervecito tiene garras. – dijo Draco sonriente. – No pareces tan loca como todo el mundo cree.

- Será porque te dejas llevar por la opinión del mundo por la que eres tan insulsamente complaciente con quien no debes.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Descúbrelo tú, yo ahora mismo no tengo tiempo ni ganas de explicártelo. – Luna mantenía una tensión tirante entre los dos. Sabía que era la única manera de mantener la atención de Draco.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me seguías?

- La evidencia y la deducción nunca han sido lo tuyo. – espetó por lo bajo Luna, pero lo suficientemente claro para que la oyera. Observo con satisfacción como se enfurruñaba pero a la vez una sonrisa traviesa se instalaba en esos deseables labios. – Necesito de tus cualidades para enamorar a alguien. Dado que en el aspecto físico se te puede considerar un experto y yo necesito un experto, quiero que me enseñes a besar. – El corazón de Luna se sacudía alocado y desenfrenado pero no dejaba que trascendiera.

- ¿Por qué debería? – preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en actitud chulesca sobre la pared. Luna sentía el aire retenido en sus pulmones. No la había rechazado sin más eso era buena señal.

- El reto.

- No digo que no sería interesante cuanto podrías aprender pero sigo sin tener un motivo de peso para hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso lo necesitas? Llevas acostándote con todo ser viviente sin cromosoma Y desde que tenias catorce años sin motivo aparente salvo el del placer.

- ¿Y qué placer podría darme la Lunática de Ravenclaw? – preguntó con mofa pero sin poder ocultar una curiosidad ansiosa.

- Eso no te lo voy a desvelar ¿Qué gracia tendría entonces? – dijo juguetona Luna mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios. Acariciándolos de forma sugerente e misteriosa. Draco no pudo menos que sentir un repentino deseo de acorralarla contra la pared y devorar esos labios. Fue un pensamiento rápido, fugaz, demasiado efímero como para calar demasiado en él, o al menos así lo pensaba.

- Creo que me has convencido, Lovegood. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora mismo? – dijo Draco de forma casual como si le diera igual, pero Luna podía estar enamorada pero no era estúpida. Percibió enseguida el deseo. Pero no sucumbió a sus propios instintos, esa relación debería empezar cuando ella diese su visto bueno, si empezaba a seguirle el juego perdería su interés. Necesitaba mantener la lucha de egos entre los dos.

- No va a ser posible. Tengo asuntos urgentes que solucionar. Te avisare cuando tenga tiempo para ti. – La cara que puso Draco en ese instante habría sido digna de una caricatura. Se le desencajaron los ojos de la sorpresa y por poco dejaba escapar un grito de sorpresa. Luna, a sabiendas, acababa de marcar el territorio adueñándose de la situación y convirtiéndose en el "macho alfa". A punto estuvo Draco de largarse de allí tras insultarla, pero algo se lo impidió.

- Esta bien, pero no me hagas esperar demasiado, soy un chico ocupado. – dijo Draco tratando de mantener una forma de ser que acaba de perder irremediablemente con aquella chica.

- ¿Ocupado tú? Será escarbando bajo las faldas de las facilonas porque no te he visto coger un libro en tu vida. – dijo mordaz Luna antes de lanzarle una sonrisa tierna y dulce e irse dando saltitos. Draco la observo mientras se alejaba. Su melena dorada flotando en el aire mecida por el movimiento. Su cuerpo grácil moviéndose como si nadase sin ningún tipo de obstáculo formas suaves sin nada brusco en ellas. Luna giró en una esquina pero Draco siguió hechizado aunque la imagen ya no estuviera presente.

Luna sin embargo estaba henchida de orgullo había logrado mantenerse firme a pesar de que a cada segundo que pasaba su mente le decía que debía besarlo y abalanzarse sobre él. Se sentía bien consigo misma. Y se sintió aun mejor cuando al girar la esquina pudo ver de refilón como Draco no le quitaba el ojo de encima, casi babeante. Era una imagen algo cómica pero con la que Luna se sentía halagada, no esperaba que Draco se interesase por ella tan rápido, aunque solo fuera a nivel físico.

El día paso sin pena ni gloria para ambos. Aunque bien es cierto que la vida de Draco sufrió un cambio que a muchos no les paso desapercibido. El chico al que estaban acostumbrados a ver con dos chicas a cada lado en todas las clases ahora estaba solo y hundido en sus pensamientos. Al finalizar el día había perdido más puntos por falta de atención que ni una de las heroicidades de Harry podrían salvar ahora a su casa.

Sus compañeros le preguntaron a cada instante pero por única respuesta recibían silencio. Era algo raro ver a Draco silencioso y metido en su mundo, sino fuera porque Harry y los demás sabían lo que había hecho Luna habrían empezado a seguirle esperando descubrir alguna trama de mortifagos. Era normal la sospecha la única vez que Draco se había encontrado en semejantes condiciones había sido durante el sexto año y todos sabían que consecuencias había traído ese comportamiento.

Por su parte Luna exudaba felicidad. Felicidad que se veía incrementada cada vez que se encontraba con Hermione o Neville y le informaban del extraño comportamiento de Draco. Nadie se dio cuenta del cambio que había sufrido Luna, en parte porque nadie le prestaba atención y en parte porque la gente estaba acostumbrada a verla sonreír siempre.

Llegó la noche y con ella los sueños. Draco se removía inquieto en su cama. Las sabanas se le pegaban por el sudor. Respiraba agitado pero aun así no se despertaba. Algo le impedía despertar, una verdad que solo el subconsciente era capaz de revelar sin dañarle. Dentro de ese sueño Draco estaba indefenso a la verdad que llevaba intentando salir toda la mañana.

Draco caminaba por un pasillo, uno de los numerosos corredores del castillo. Una suave bruma lo cubría todo empañando la visión como si se mirase a través de un cristal translucido. Al final de este vio una puerta. Se acercó con cautela, el vello de la nuca se le erizó como si acabase de entrar en un campo de estática. No sabía que se encontraría al otro lado de aquella puerta, sentía un miedo primario subirle por la espina dorsal. Antes de que ese pavor le paralizase logró agarrar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo para poder entrar.

En un segundo toda la estampa cambio en un remolino de colores. Ahora parecía encontrarse en una especie de cabaña, con una ambiente cargado de vapor, humedad y calor. Agitó la mano tratando de disipar aquella cortina translucida pero solo lograba crear girones de bruma alrededor de sus brazos.

De repente se dio cuenta y se golpeo la cabeza por ser tan estúpido. Sacó la varita de la túnica y la agito hasta hacer desaparecer todo el vapor. Pronto se arrepintió de haber lanzado el hechizo. A escasos metros de él estaba Hagrid sumergido por completo en una bañera. Totalmente mojado mientras se enjabonaba la barba encrespada y el pelo ensortijado.

Draco se sorprendió cuando reconoció el mismo champú que usaba su madre para tratar su pelo. Era una crema extremadamente cara y muy femenina para que la estuviera usando un bruto como Hagrid. En ese momento el semigigante empezó a cantar. Era un estruendo desagradable, tosco y falto de talento. Draco sentía que le estaban arrancando los tímpanos y pasándolos por una picadora.

No reconocía las canciones, nunca las había escuchado. Lo que no era extraño sus padres no toleraban la música Muggle y a él nunca le llamo la atención un arte que incluso los Muggle eran capaces de dominar. Aunque reconocía ser capaz de apreciar cierta musicalidad agradable en la armonía de las notas.

Aprecio algunas frases inconexas entre la amalgama de gritos desafinados y carentes de ritmo alguno. "_Accidentaly in love, Kiss me, Wherever you will go_" Esas frases se repetían a veces, el estribillo tal vez. Pero era algo extraño esas canciones las había oído antes. Sin prestarles atención pero tenía el recuerdo de haberlas escuchado.

En cuanto fue consciente de que recordaba esas canciones. Hagrid dejo de cantar y enjabonarse y le miro. El jabón se le escurría por los ojos enrojecidos pero el guardabosque no pestañeaba ni daba muestras de que le dolieran los ojos. Draco se quedo estático, por algún motivo no tenía miedo. Cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que estaba a salvo de cualquier cosa.

- Por supuesto que recuerdas estas canciones. Sino las hubieras escuchado nunca sería complicado que soñases con ellas. – explicó Hagrid, Draco le miro sorprendido pero de pronto todo encajó. Eso explicaba toda esa situación.

- ¿Estoy soñando? – preguntó Draco más por confirmar que por otra cosa.

- Por supuesto. A menudo los sueños son estrambóticos. – al decir eso la sala se quedo a oscuras y un instante después Hagrid y Draco estaban sentados en la Sala Común de Slytherin mientras disfrutaban del calor del fuego. Ambos vestían batas de seda negra con los escudos de armas de Slytherin y los Malfoy a cada lado del pecho. – Pero son necesarios para mostrar la verdad oculta al consciente. Eres un chico inteligente pero hay cosas que se te escapan incluso a ti.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Draco algo indignado. Mientras miraba a Hagrid con suficiencia y arrogancia. A pesar de saber que estaba soñando no se despertaba y tampoco daba muestras de ir a despertar pronto. Eso hacía que se esforzara por comprender que hacia allí ese semigigante.

- ¡Oh! Parece que es mi presencia la que te choca. A decir verdad mi apariencia debía alejar cualquier distracción. Distracción que sufrirías si te hubiese interceptado de esta forma. – empezó a explicar Hagrid que se fue cambiando rápidamente, menguaba de tamaño, la barba desaparecía, sus rasgos se afilaban, su rostro se volvía más afable y femenino. En cuestión de segundos tenía ante él a Hermione Granger. – o de esta – volvió a cambiar y Draco tuvo a su lado a Pansy Parkinson. Cambio varias veces más hasta que se transformó por última vez. Paso por Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour, su propia prima Nynphadora Tonks, así como toda una serie de chicas que habían pasado por el dormitorio de Draco a lo largo de los años. Pero la última fue la que sacudió las entrañas del rubio como si le hubiese recorrido una fuerte descarga eléctrica desde el estomago extendiendo sus brazos electrizantes por cada célula.

Ante él estaba Luna. Los ojos perfilados de negro, el pelo recogido en una elegante coleta, los labios pintados de un rojo intenso que los hacía exuberantes, sugerentes, voluptuosos, deseables, y toda una serie de adjetivos que ruborizarían a cualquiera. Llevaba un vestido de gala azul de corte sencillo pero no desprovisto de detalles como las trasparencias en la zona del vientre que dejaban entrever su abdomen y su ombligo se remarcaba cuando hacia algún movimiento que le ciñera aun más la tela a la piel.

Era un "Palabra de Honor" precioso. Simplemente perfecto. Parecía haber sido confeccionado exclusivamente para el cuerpo de Luna, para la personalidad de Luna, para Luna. Era una segunda piel que acrecentaba y exponía la belleza natural de Luna irradiando un aura de belleza por doquier.

Draco se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos que hacían juego con los ojos saltones de Luna. Ambos compartían esa cara de sorpresa. Solo diferían en que Draco recobró su habitual compostura y Luna siguió mirándole con esa expresión de eterna sorpresa.

- A eso mismo me refería – dijo divertida Luna. – Siendo Hagrid habrías estado más atento de mis palabras. Con este cuerpo lo veo difícil. Pero veo difícil cambiar de nuevo sin que montes en cólera. – Draco asentía como si estuviera drogado o bajo los efectos de la amortencia, esto último no iba tan desencaminado. – ¿Dejaras de decir si con la cabeza y me atenderás un segundito? – Draco volvió a asentir. Luna bufó estresada pero sonrió divertida. – Vamos Draco un poco de atención que esto no es tan complicado. Es más deberías saberlo ya dada tu reacción actual. La gente no puede mentir en los sueños y tu compostura desapareció nada más ver este cuerpo. Eso debería ser suficiente para que deduzcas el resto.

- Tengo buen gusto. – musito sin mucho ánimo Draco. No quería hablar solo quería mirarla.

- Eso no te lo discuto. – dijo Luna alabándose. – Tienes un gusto exquisito y mejorado teniendo en cuenta tu trayectoria con el resto de mujeres de este colegio has hecho un gran avance. Pero yo hago hincapié en algo más fuerte que la simple atracción.

- ¡Estoy enamorado eso lo sabemos los dos! Ahora déjame tranquilo con las vistas. – gritó Draco en un intento de callar a su propia subconsciencia. Y sirvió, Luna miro con una sonrisa picara y le giño un ojo. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero entonces Draco despertó.

Respiraba agitadamente mientras se arrancaba las sabanas pegadas por el sudor. Saltó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño para enjuagarse la cara e intentar despejarse. No era posible. No podía estar enamorado de la Lunatica. ¿O sí?

¡No! ¡No podía estarlo! Simple atracción eso es lo que era. Normal, era la primera que estaba jugando igual que él y estaba ganando. Se sentía atraído por el reto. Las demás chicas caían demasiado rápido en sus redes. Si, era eso. No estaba enamorado era la simple atracción del juego de la seducción.

Se miro al espejo, esperaba encontrar una expresión de alivio por haberse quitado ese peso de encima. Y lo que encontró fue decepción. Estaba confuso y cansado. Se encontraría mejor al día siguiente. Se fue a la cama con esa idea en la cabeza, secó las sabanas con un golpe de varita y se tumbó a la espera de que el sueño volviera a alcanzarle pero que esta vez no fuera tan "traumático".

Los días siguientes Draco se movía por inercia. Iba a clase, hacía los ejercicios, conversaba con los amigos, pero realmente no le hacía ninguna clase de caso a todos estos aspectos de la vida. Lo único que le hacía mantener la rutina era la simple y llana esperanza de que Luna se acercara para decirle que ese día era el día de sus prácticas. Poco a poco la idea de enamoramiento fue horadando la resistencia de Draco. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y darle la razón a sus sentimientos cuando Luna se le acercó en medio de la cena y le pasó una nota.

Draco la desdobló con ansia y la leyó. Dos simples líneas de texto. Una hora y un lugar.

"_Media Noche_

_Sala de los Menesteres_"

Draco se disculpo con sus amigos y se marchó a toda prisa a su cuarto. Se sentía estúpido, atolondrado y febril. Sabía perfectamente que de mirarse en un espejo encontraría una sonrisa estúpida e infantil invadiendo su cara. Pero tampoco quería que esa sonrisa se esfumara y que descubriera que estaba en otro sueño.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras. Al llegar a su Sala Común atravesó como un torbellino hasta los dormitorios donde guardo bien la nota entre los libros de su baúl. Rebuscó hasta encontrar la ropa más elegante que tenía y se encerró en el baño para bañarse y acicalarse para su cita._ Espera ¿Había dicho cita? No era una cita. _Se repetía una y otra vez sin creérselo ni una sola.

Dos horas después daba vueltas alrededor del cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado. Se había adelantado veinte minutos, eso era impropio de él. Draco siempre llegaba tarde a las citas. Siempre llegaba tarde solo por el hecho de darse más importancia de la que tenia. Y sin embargo contrario a su costumbre estaba esperándola ansiosa.

Al fin la vio aparecer, dando saltos con su habitual carencia de atención a cualquier cosa pero prestándosela a todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor. Venía con la varita tras la oreja y una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Draco se derritió y sintió el impulso de besarla con toda la pasión que era capaz de proporcionar. Pero se contuvo no debía parecer ansioso por hacerlo. Era Luna quien debiera pedirlo, pero ¿Era eso lo que quería que pasara realmente?

Cuando Luna se puso a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla Draco se vio en la misma situación en la que se habían visto muchas de sus conquistas. Le sudaban las manos, no paraba de tragar saliva y estaba algo confuso y demasiado hiperactivo no paraba quieto, pasaba el peso de una pierna a la otra sin poder parar.

- No esperaba verte aquí ya. – dijo Luna a modo de saludo.

- Pasaba por aquí. – contestó Draco como si tal cosa.

- Por supuesto. – dijo Luna mientras ponía los ojos en blanco como diciendo: invéntate una escusa mejor. – ¿Entramos? Puede que mañana sea sábado pero tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo en cordialidades. – Draco simplemente asintió y la siguió al interior de la Sala que ya había aparecido sin que el rubio se diera cuenta. Era una habitación pequeña, acogedora. Diseñada para propiciar la intimidad. Había una vela roja en cada esquina, sin duda velas aromáticas por el suave aroma a jazmín y rosas que inundaba el ambiente. La piedra desnuda de las paredes había sido cubierta por gruesas cortinas granate de terciopelo con bordados esmeraldas y azules. Y en el centro una gran alfombra de pelo largo de un color oscuro con cojines cubriéndola por completo. Luna en dos saltos estuvo sentada en uno de esos cojines mientras aguardaba tranquila a Draco.

- ¿Impaciente? – preguntó Draco en un intento por recuperar parte del control que no tenía desde hacía semanas.

- Afirmas con preguntas. – dijo Luna dejando claro que sabía perfectamente que ella tenía las riendas. – He pospuesto terminar mi trabajo de Pociones por esto será mejor que empecemos antes de que lo cancele y vuelva a los antídotos contra la petrificación. – era una falsa amenaza, Luna no tenía ninguna intención de irse, ella estaba mucho más impaciente que él pero se le daba mejor actuar y Draco no tardó en prácticamente lanzarse a la almohada para sentarse frente a ella.

En ese momento empezó el sonrojo en ambos, cuando sus miradas chocaron por primera vez. Eran ojos tan parecidos que cualquiera los podría confundir pero Draco apreciaba la candidez en los ojos de Luna así como Luna percibía la pasión en los de Draco. Luna se humedeció los labios con la lengua, se le estaban resecando pero Draco lo interpreto como un intento de seducción y cayó en él… de nuevo.

- Lo primero siempre es la mirada. Tienes que estar besándola desde que vuestras miradas choquen. Debes transmitirle que estas besándole con los ojos. – Empezó a explicar Draco recobrando parte de la compostura. Llevaba mucho tiempo preparando esa charla.

- Como una especie de preparativo o de anuncio de lo que va a suceder. – dijo Luna.

- Exactamente. Después la respiración, tiene que solaparse ambos alientos. Debes envolver su rostro en tu calidez. Si estáis acompasados no lo notareis y le restaras magia al beso. Después viene los preparativos, tienes que iniciar lentamente el acercamiento. Hacer que los dos os acerquéis a la vez, no es complicado pues cualquiera estará deseando besarte. – siguió Draco sin darse cuenta de lo que decía hasta que era demasiado tarde. Era demasiado inteligente para darle la importancia que haría resaltar aun más su metedura de pata. Pero Luna se había dado cuenta y daba saltos de alegría interiormente. – Y llega el momento del beso. Vuestros labios se juntan, fundiéndose. Transmite todo lo que sientes todo lo que quieres que el sienta. Todo lo que quieres que el sepa. Él sabrá lo que sientes si lo haces bien y tú conseguirás la misma información de él. Te garantizó que si lo haces bien no habrá hombre que se te resista. – terminó Draco que se adelantó perceptiblemente con la intención de besarla pero se retuvo a tiempo de que solo aparentase acomodarse en su sitio.

- Nadie habría adivinado que bajo esa fachada de chulo prepotente existiera un profesor. Al menos de forma teórica ya veremos si eres igual de eficiente en la práctica. – retó Luna invitándole a que la contradijera y le demostrara que sabía perfectamente demostrarle la parte practica.

- Ahora mismo se lo demuestro señorita Lovegood. – dijo Draco haciendo hincapié en lo de señorita con su sonrisa siniestra que no hacía más que atraer a Luna.

Draco se movió en su sitio y se puso de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Luna le imitaba. Se miraron divertidos e incluso algo avergonzados por lo que sabían que sucedería a continuación y deseosos de que sucediera. Entonces Draco la miró ávido de probar esos carnosos labios. Luna le observó expectante mientras se mordía el labio inferior en una mueca que solo exacerbó la pasión de Draco que la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó acunando su rostro ceniciento entre sus manos.

Las manos tímidas de Luna se decidieron a dejar su inmovilidad para pasearse por la espalda de Draco. Deslizando sus largos y finos dedos por los músculos de los hombros del rubio antes de enredarse en los cabellos platinos de Draco. Se miraban como dos enloquecidos, como dos personas muertas de sed que veían en la otra un pozo sin fondo de agua pura que calmaría sus anisas.

Y en un suspiro por fin el ansiado momento. Los labios de Draco se fundían enfebrecidos en los de Luna. Se movían con furia, pasión y también con ternura y mimo. Era un beso sin fin ni comienzo. El tiempo había desaparecido, el espacio era tan superfluo como el aire antes necesario ahora insignificante. Un beso que removería los mismos cimientos de la realidad para poder hacerse paso hasta sus verdaderos dueños.

Draco notaba como sus mejillas ardían en un rubor eterno que no debería tener. La sensación electrizante de algo arrastrándose por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Célula a célula, fibra a fibra, molécula a molécula. Ese beso estaba alterándolo por completo. Estaba fundiendo todo su ser para crear uno nuevo que era igual que el anterior pero totalmente distinto al mismo tiempo.

Era un torrente de acido, que le consumía. Un veneno que emponzoñaba su mente. Fuego que le arrebataba toda su existencia hasta dejar solo una cosa: amor, amor por la mujer que estaba besando. Ya no había escusas ni trampas que pudiera usar para evitar esa revelación tan obvia que hasta sus sueños se la gritaban.

Luna por su parte era un volcán burbujeante que entraba erupción por todas partes. De haber tenido su varita en la mano ahora esa habitación sería una serie de fuegos artificiales multicolores. Estaba exultante de felicidad pero eso estaba quedándose en segundo lugar para que la pasión y el desenfreno lo inundasen todo como una riada de lava.

Sus labios se entreabrieron dando lugar a una batalla entre sus lenguas. Una batalla que los dos querían ganar y los dos querían perder. Haciéndola cada vez más y más larga hasta que llegase al punto de que sus pulmones y sus cerebros gritasen al unisonó haciéndose notar por encima de todas esas maravillosas sensaciones. Gritándoles que necesitaban respirar.

Tras lo que les había parecido a ambos una eternidad encerrada en un único y maravilloso segundo se separaron. Resollando se apoyaron en la frente del otro sin abrir los ojos. No era necesario. Sabían la expresión del otro, la habían sentido. Draco aun embargado por esa sensación nueva que suponía el enamoramiento y el propio amor dijo algo que jamás había dicho y que jamás esperaba decir.

- Te amo.

- Ya iba siendo hora. – replicó Luna antes de volver a besarle.


End file.
